


Early Morning Fun, Malia Tate and Hayley Marshall

by Jada212017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Malia goes to Hayley's apartment in New Orleans and decides to wake up her best friend. Things take an interesting turn to her surprise.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Malia Tate
Kudos: 3





	Early Morning Fun, Malia Tate and Hayley Marshall

After Malia had been gone for a long time traveling, she decided to stop by her best friend's apartment. The sun had risen higher in the morning sky as she walked down the sidewalk of New Orleans. A few people looked at her, but she didn't care. 

Walking into the compound where Hayley normally could be found, she realized it was silent. Confused, she walked across the main floor to the stairs and headed up them before walking down to where Hayley's room was located. 

Hayley was still asleep she noticed as she entered the room and crept over to the bed. She crawled into the bed and over to the sleeping form of her best friend. Best friend wasn't exactly the correct term that would explain the two of them and their strange little companionship, which Lydia had mentioned to her a long time ago when she told the banshee of how things were with her and Hayley, but they never really thought anything of it. They liked it as it was and they never questioned it. 

Malia smiled as she knelt on the bed beside the sleeping figure that was the New Orleans well-known alpha. When Hayley rolled over onto her back, still heavily sleeping, she leaned down and kissed her.

Hayley, still sleeping, responded with a low moan and wrapped her arms around Malia, pulling the young werecoyote closer. 

Malia was a bit surprised by this sudden movement and change to their "companionship", but she then closed her eyes and began to deepen the kiss. 

After, she pulled back and found herself staring into the eyes of an awakened Hayley. 

"Malia, why are you in my bed and in my room?" Hayley questioned, but didn't release her.

Malia blinked and replied "I came here to see you and you weren't awake so I decided to wake you up." 

"By kissing me?" 

"Yeah. What's so wrong with kissing my best friend?" 

"Best friends don't kiss each other in the way that we just did Malia." 

"I don't get it. Is that not something they do?" 

"Not um like we had." 

"So then are we not best friends?" 

"We are but...its just...best friends don't care for each other a lot like you and I care about each other in a way that it goes beyond just us being best friends."

Malia still didn't understand what Hayley was trying to explain to her and she sat back on the bed, staring at Hayley. 

Hayley sighed and then rolled over, realizing there was only one way Malia may comprehend what she was meaning. Gently pushing the girl down onto the bed, she hovered over her and leaned down, kissing her rather passionately.

Malia kissed back just as passionately, moving one hand up and into Hayley's hair which she grabbed. 

Hayley, unable to control herself, let out another moan before pulling away and quickly removing her own set of clothing until she was just in her bra and panties.

She then watched as Malia sat up and did the same, before she ran one hand up Malia's toned body once Malia had layed back down on the bed. 

Malia shivered and gasped, arching her spine at Hayley's touch. 

Hayley grinned a little and then stopped, leaning down to kiss Malia again. 

Malia met her halfway, pushing herself up onto her elbows, and kissed Hayley before she found herself being pushed down onto the bed by the hybrid woman. 

Hayley grabbed a hold of Malia's legs and pulled her roughly closer again as she leaned down and resumed kissing her.

Malia kissed back, running her hands along Hayley's sides which made the woman shiver. She smiled and then pulled away, needing to breathe. Staring at the ceiling, she titled her head back some as she felt Hayley's lips move from her mouth down to her neck.


End file.
